


Molespeak

by TwinEnigma



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Community: yj_anon_meme, Gen, Prompt Fill, Spies & Secret Agents, Trolling, Young Justice Anon Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sportsmaster claimed there was a mole.  Unfortunately for him, she's determined to be as unhelpful as possible, with Robin's assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molespeak

"So are you going to tell me why you needed me to translate your trigonometry homework into Chinese, switch it to hex, scramble it using the Revlon Nail Polish color chart as a key and print it on official Justice League stationary?" Robin asks, holding out the documents.  
  
Artemis takes them from him and looks at the papers, running her fingers over the perfectly legit watermark. "Nope."  
  
Robin rocks on his heels as he watches her spread them out on her bed and snap photos with a prepaid cell. "How about now?"  
  
"Shh, I'm concentrating," she says, adding the photos to an email in her dummy account.  
  
He starts playing with her knick-knacks and bric-a-brac out of boredom. "Now?"  
  
"Shoo," she says and repeats the entire procedure, shuffling around the papers.  
  
But she's not done yet and he hasn't got his answers, so he sticks around and touches everything that isn't, well, clothes while he waits.  
  
Finally, Artemis clicks off the phone.  
  
"Well?" he asks.  
  
"I was just texting my dad about school," she says, as if that was all.  
  
"Of course," Robin smiles cheerfully. "Very nice of you to keep him informed of your academics."  
  
"Oh yes," she agrees, grinning maliciously. "He does like to be kept in the loop, after all."  
  
"And it looks so official on that paper."  
  
"Indeed. You know, I may need your help _copyediting_ my Western Lit homework next week."  
  
"Your father will be eager to see it, I'm sure."  
  
"Very much so. Let's use M.A.C. Cosmetics this time."  
  
"Of course. Russian translation through Babelfish with binary?"  
  
"Throw in lolspeak and we're perfect."

Robin and Artemis grin.


End file.
